A need exists to identify and track assets throughout commercial supply chains and operations. Radio-frequency identification (RFID) is an emerging and evolving technology designed to automate and improve the efficiency and accuracy of the asset management process wherein the assets are identified and tracked. In addition, RFID can be used to maintain records about an item on which the RFID tag is placed. Currently, assets are tracked by placing an adhesive on the surface of the asset and then affixing an RFID tag to the object. Alternatively, the RFID tag may be affixed to one side of a piece of double sided tape, a tie cord, or other fastener. Subsequently, the backing on the other side is peeled off and the tape, carrying the RFID tag, is affixed to the asset. However, in some applications, this means of attachment is not practical, possible, or cost-effective.
In addition, another need exists in applications, such as aircraft operation, to monitor the condition of components and assemblies to determine the health of the product (e.g. to ascertain the need for preventative maintenance). Within the aerospace market, vehicle health monitoring is desired by both commercial and military organizations, in particular, to collect information on stress loads the aircraft is experiencing. Such information enables the operator to predict fatigue life. The latter need is becoming more important as operators extend the lifespan of their aircraft fleet. Accordingly a need also exists to obtain and record product health information in a cost-effective manner.